ninjago_fanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Princess Lisanna Smith
Crown Princess Lisanna 'Lisa' Isabel Sophia Smith, is the elder twin sister of Prince Kai, the older sister of Princess Nya, and the eldest daughter of King Ray and Queen Maya. She is the current Elemental Master of Music and the girlfriend of Lloyd Garmadon. History Princess Lisanna was born to the late King and Queen of Ninjago on December 16, 2003, along with her fraternal twin brother Kai. On the night of Kai and Lisanna's 14th birthday, the Palace was attacked by criminals known as the 'Sons of Garmadon'. In a desperate attempt to protect their children, King Ray and Queen Maya sent them away, but both of them were murdered by Ultra Violet. Because she was the oldest, Lisanna felt she had to protect her little sister and twin brother. They were walking for weeks until they arrived at Jamanakai Village. Their village was attack by serpentine released by Lloyd Garmadon as a child and the NInja were called to help. But then, Lisanna's little sister Nya, (who was only 12 years old), was captured by one of the Snakes. To save their little sister, Kai and Lisa joined the Ninja. Both of them were unwilling to trust Cole, Jay, and Zane at first, but eventually warmed up to them. At one point in their journey, she discovered she had the lost Element of Music. Personality As a small child, Lisanna was the light of the kingdom. She was always upbeat and cheerful, beloved by her subjects. But as a teenager when her parents passed away, she became more determined, focused and serious to find out what happened to her parents and defeat their murderers. But while staying with the Ninja to save Nya, she started to come out of her shell and regain the cheerful personality that everyone loved so much. Appearance Youth: As a small child, Lisanna had short platinum white hair that reached her ears. For her daily outfit, she wore a silver dress that reached her knees and ruby Mary Jane shoes. Early Teens: Her platinum hair grew to her shoulders and switched her outfit for a periwinkle kimino and battle boots. Lisanna became more of a fighter due to her living with Ninja Late Teens/Early Adulthood: Lisanna's white hair grew even more over the years reaching her waist. She still retained her periwinkle kimino and battle boots, but she gained a scar on her right eye after being bitten by an Egyptian Cobra. Relationships Ray: Lisanna was close with her father during her childhood. After he and his wife were murdered by Ultra Violet, Lisanna went into depression from the grief. Maya: Lisanna also had a close realationship with her mother as a child. She, along with her husband were murdered when the Sons of Garmadon invaded the palace. The last time she saw her mother, was when the Sons of Garmadon invaded the palace. Kai: Lisanna is closest with her brother and sister. They did just about everything together until Nya was kidnapped. Both Kai and Lisa were unwilling to trust the Ninja, until they eventually warmed up to each other. Nya: Nya is Kai and Lisa's baby sister. She's the youngest of the three kids and often got into trouble. When she was kidnapped, her older brother and sister teamed up with the Ninja to rescue her. Cole: Lisa Jay: Lisa sees Jay as an annoying younger b®other Zane: Lisa sees him as an older brother. He's quiet, calm, and smart Lloyd: Lloyd is the love interest of Princess Lisa. They met quite a few times, until Lloyd joined the team after learning of his destiny as the Green Ninja. When Lloyd aged into a teenager, he and Lisa confessed their love for one another and went on their first date. Category:Female Ninja Category:Main Protagonists Category:Elemental Masters